Hope Is The Thing With Feathers
by Divinia Serit
Summary: <html><head></head>Cap/Hill 30 Day OTP Challenge. Set after The Avengers, before CA:TWS, but Iron Man 3 doesn't happen. Ch.2: "I think Captain America is courting me with food."</html>
1. Day 1: Dancing

A/N1: I wrote this for the 30 Day OTP Challenge that's floating around. I have already rearranged the prompts because this is where I wanted to start. I think this will give me a good break in between chapters on my Mechanical Hearts series. I decided I wanted to use Maria/Steve for this one! Knowing me, this will be complete headcanon and entirely 100% AU.

A/N2: The title is from the Emily Dickinson poem of the same name.

A/N3: I'll probably post this all as one story.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Dancing<strong>

Maria Hill twisted a strand of long, brunette hair out of her face and bit back a smile. The linen tablecloth was magically still bright white despite the first courses of ceviche and tomato bisque that threatened to stain it. (The pre-dinner cocktails (plural) were another story.) That, in itself, was enough triumph for the night. She swirled the fine merlot in her glass once more before downing the last bit in a gulp. It had been a fun evening spent with a woman she had served with and actually managed to keep in touch despite classified missions on both sides.

Lieutenant Colonel Daniella Desmond was career military, choosing to stay with the Marines when she had been recruited to SHIELD. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her friend until the phone call last week stating she was flying in to New York for a conference. Plans had quickly been made, and it hilariously involved getting dressed up and running up the bill on Desmond's soon-to-be-ex-husband's credit card. And so, Maria found herself in a little black dress, with her hair down, laughing in the first time since God knows when.

"Shit, I'm stuffed. Let's go dancing," the blonde said as she tossed her napkin on the table.

"Jeez Dani, how old are you?" Maria said with a half grin.

"Old enough to know I'll be sore in the morning," Dani retorted. "This desk shit's for the birds."

Maria snorted and considered the options. Envy had both drinks and dessert, along with a more mature crowd. The Avengers had already made one public appearance this month so the likelihood of running into them was slim. Not that her friend wasn't aware who she worked for. She was thankfully high enough on the classified scale ranking to be made aware of SHIELD although specifics weren't shared.

"I know a place," she eventually concluded and the duo headed out the door.

Steve Rogers shifted uncomfortably, wishing he had brought his sketchbook. He had made the mistake of mentioning to Tony earlier that he wanted to get out of the tower for the night. In all honesty, he had meant a walk or maybe a movie, but Tony Stark never did things halfway. And so, he found himself on the private second floor of a club that Tony owned dressed in clothes Pepper had acquired for him. He sighed.

"Whatcha think, Capsicle?" Tony asked as he gestured at the atmosphere around him.

"It's not exactly what I meant when I said I wanted to get out for the night," he muttered.

Steve downed the last of his beer, and an ever-present waiter quickly placed another one beside him. He nodded his thanks, and Pepper gave him a sympathetic glance.

"I'd say you could pick one of the ladies out of the crowd to dance with, but we all remember what happened last time," Tony said with a slight shudder as he glanced at the crowd below.

The first floor was packed with people who continued to glance upward in hopes of catching a glimpse of Stark or one of the Avengers. Once word had gotten out that Tony owned the place, business boomed continuously. Steve made a face at Tony's comment.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Stark."

"You're welcome to join our dart game, Steve," Natasha offered from where she stood with Barton.

"I dared him to play blindfolded," she added in a matter of fact manner.

Barton just shrugged, and Steve had to smile at that.

"I'm fine, Tasha," he said with a smile. "I'm just not great company tonight."

"I don't know, Rogers. Some of these girls are pretty-," Stark paused at a sharp look from Pepper. "good looking, platonically speaking of course."

Steve sighed, resigned to Stark's attempts at matchmaking and leaned over the railing to glance at the dance floor below.

"Holy Shit!" Tony exclaimed. "Is that Hill?"

Steve zeroed in on where Tony was pointing and locked his eyes on the statuesque brunette weaving her way through the crowd with a blonde beside her. He blinked. She was in a dress. A very short dress with long sleeves that flared out ever so slightly. And dear god, her legs went on forever. She leaned in closer to the woman beside her, before throwing her head back in a laugh.

"Is she smiling?" Tony asked incredulously.

The billionaire leaned over the railing.

"HILL! Hey Maria!"

Steve watched as her face tightened, her head cocked slightly to the side as she heard the faint echoes of her name. Frowning, she looked around before her eyes fell on Stark. With a roll of her eyes, her face smoothed into her usual expressionless mask as the blonde beside her pulled her towards the stairs.

"Motherfucker," Maria whispered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Dani elbowed her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs with a knowing look.

"Come on, Mare. It'll be fun!"

"Dealing with Stark is not my idea of fun," she whined as they headed up the stairs.

"Damn Hill! You clean up nicely!" Stark said with a grin when they reached the top.

Maria just glared at him.

"I was really hoping we wouldn't run into you tonight," she muttered, as Dani hit her in the shoulder.

"I see your manners haven't improved in twelve years," the blonde said with a smile. "I'm Dani Desmond."

"Lieutenant Colonel," Maria added. "Sit down, Rogers!"

She barked as Rogers started to salute. Dani just laughed, and pulled her towards the booth.

"How did you two meet?" Pepper asked politely.

"We served together before Mare went dark and joined SHIELD," Dani replied.

"You were military?" Steve questioned with a strange look on his face.

"Oohrah, Army Boy," Maria answered with a wry grin as she stole his beer. "Over 600 flight hours logged in combat."

The rest of the Avengers gave her an odd look, and Maria shrugged.

"I don't like to talk about it," she added by way of explanation. "DD stayed a devildog when Fury recruited me after our 3rd Tour."

The conversation continued for a little while longer, until Dani glanced at her watch with a groan.

"I better get going. I have an early flight."

"Where are you headed?" Pepper asked. "Happy can drop you off so you don't have to catch a cab."

Dani nodded her thanks as she stood. Maria went to follow her, and Dani gave her a pointed look.

"Nope. You're staying. You don't get out enough as it is," she ordered.

Her eyes flew to Steve, and she grinned.

"Captain Rogers, I demand you keep this woman here for at least another hour."

Steve smiled and saluted as Maria groaned.

"I hate you," she told her friend.

"I know," Dani replied cheerfully and gave her a hug. "Next time, Hill."

She left with a wave, and Maria was saddled with Tony's appraising stare.

"Huh," he said after a moment. "I never would have guessed you had a life outside of SHIELD."

"Fuck off," she replied before turning to Steve. "Dance with me, Captain. I've had entirely too much to drink to sit here and listen to Stark."

"Yes ma'am," he replied and allowed her to lead him off.

"Huh," Tony repeated again. "I think Capsicle has a crush."

"I think you're right," Barton said as he slid down in the vacated seat with a look towards the retreating couple.

Tony continued to watch them for a moment, before pulling out his phone.

"Leave them alone, Tony," Pepper said with a sigh.

"I'm just texting the DJ," he replied with an innocent grin.

Almost immediately the music slowed as Frank Sinatra started to croon.

"Fuck you, Stark!" Maria called as she flipped him off.

Steve's shoulders started to shake with laughter. He smiled a half smile and pulled her closer.

"I do believe you're drunk, Maria," he commented.

"I'm pretty sure you're correct," she retorted.

"Are you always this snarky after a night out?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said with a grin.

She leaned into him with a sigh as the song started to wind down. His hand slid to her lower back, and she gave him a rueful look. Without warning, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek and pulled away.

"Thanks for the dance and the distraction, Rogers."

Running a hand through her hair, she gave him a slightly unreadable look, before smiling a small smile and heading towards the stairs. Steve watched her head for the door, his head spinning. Looking down, he smiled softly before heading back to the others. Pepper was smiling at him, and Tony just grinned.

"You like her!" Stark announced as if he had found the secret to world peace.

Steve's eyes widened.

"I was just being polite," he responded cautiously.

The rest of the table exchanged a knowing look, and Steve just sighed.

"We need to get Hill drunk more often," Clint commented.

"Who knew she could be fun?" Tony added, still surprised by the agent's behavior.

"She's always like that outside of work," Natasha said knowingly.

The redhead ignored the befuddled expressions of the rest of the group.

"Huh," Tony replied thoughtfully for the third time that night.

Steve just groaned.


	2. Day 2: Doing Something Sweet

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Makes me happy :)

PS: Maria cusses like a sailor. It case you didn't get that feeling last chapter. Heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Doing Something Sweet <strong>

It had been almost two weeks since that night at the club, and Maria still hadn't heard a peep from Tony Stark. She frowned. A healthy dose of paranoia in her line of work was necessary, but this was getting ridiculous. Turning back to the files in front of her, she wrinkled her nose in annoyance and got back to work. Who knew there was so much paperwork involved in saving the world? Forms in triplicate be damned. A sudden knock pounded at the door, and she glanced up at the clock with a scowl. Her next meeting wasn't for another two hours.

"Yes?" she barked, annoyed at the disturbance.

Steve Rogers entered her office with two cups in his hand, and nudged the door closed with his foot. He paused, taking in her unreadable expression before offering her one of the cups. Her face still masked, she took the offering with a slightly narrowed gaze. She took a sip of the warm beverage, and lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"You've been talking to Romanov," she said.

He shrugged.

"Natasha told me you preferred tea. The coffee shop down the street has a pretty nice Darjeeling blend. My favorite is their fall black with orange blossom."

Her lips quirked upward in a small smile.

"I never would have taken you for a tea connoisseur, Rogers," she said while inhaling the delicious aroma.

"I had you pegged as a coffee drinker, only black," he replied with a teasing jest.

She rolled her eyes.

"Everything okay at the Tower?" she questioned while gesturing for him to sit.

After the Chitauri Invasion, the Avengers had holed up in Stark Tower. Tony stated it was for security purposes, and Maria thought he had a point. It did make communication with them easier, despite her constant worry that the block might be leveled or the constant paparazzi camped outside. Things had been surprisingly quiet on a world security level which meant the Council was chomping at the bit to start new projects especially threat assessment.

"It's strange," Steve started. "I never went to camp as a child, but I imagine this is what it's like. Tony was nice enough to give us our own floors, so the privacy isn't a problem. I just don't know what to do with myself."

Maria nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'll see if I can come up with any missions for you," she said after a moment. "You could also volunteer. I can get you a list of places that you might be interested in helping out."

He grinned at her in surprise, and she felt her skin tingle.

_Down girl._

"Thank you," he said. "I know you're busy, so I'll head out, but I appreciate your offer."

She cocked her head to the side in amusement, her eyes softening.

"You're the one that brought me tea," she replied as he quietly slipped out of her office.

She took another sip, and turned back to the piles of paper in front of her.

Curious.

Over the next two weeks, the random cups of tea continued. Sometimes it was oolong, sometimes darjeeling, and on a day where she felt slightly stuffy, a cup of chamomile appeared. Occasionally a baked good would appear on her desk while she was at a meeting. The first time it happened, she frowned at the lonely apple cinnamon muffin beside the cup of tea. She wasn't sure what to think of this step up in friendly offerings. She probably stared at it for an hour before breaking off chunks in between requisition statements and other reports.

Today she was running late with a killer headache thanks to a long winded discussion with the World Security Council. She radiated anger, and the crowds in the hallway parted to let her through. There were benefits to being a bitch, she mused. She shut her office door with a click and turned toward her desk. A small salad topped with mandarin oranges and almonds sat beside a cup of what smelled like that black and orange blossom tea Rogers had mentioned earlier. Her mouth opened and then closed, but the rumble from her stomach kept her from doing anything rash. Sitting down, she grabbed a forkful of lettuce and started chewing thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"I think Captain America is courting me with food," she announced after shutting the door to Fury's office.<p>

The man in front of her shot her an annoyed glare and put aside his tablet. He fought to keep a smile from forming at the baffled expression plastered on his Deputy Director's face. Maria turned towards him, her face a mixture of emotions.

"Did you just say courting?" Fury asked with a twitch of his lips.

"Well I don't think he expects me to strip for a muffin, and he's being all sneaky about the whole charade."

"That's a mental image I didn't need, Agent."

"What do I do?"

"Well, Hill, that's your decision. No one's bringing me any damn muffins."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm not a nice person," she stated.

"You're a person that has to make the hard decisions," he countered back.

She frowned.

He tried not to laugh at his normally composed second who was so thrown off over baked goods and tea.

"Look Maria," he said softly. "I've known you a very long time. People like you and me don't always get the happy ending. We're too busy making sure the rest of the damn world does. So, as long as it doesn't affect your job, do whatever the hell you want."

"You going to apply to Hallmark?" she retorted.

"Fuck off, Hill," he said with a small smile.

She stood with a sigh.

"Glad we could have this moment of bonding time," she dryly stated.

He chuckled and shooed her to the door.

"Get back to work, and tell Rogers I want a damn pumpkin muffin next time he makes a bakery run."

* * *

><p>"You're like a fucking Keebler elf," she commented the next time he nudged her door open. "Always showing up with food."<p>

He smirked, and handed her a brown paper bag. She glanced into it and grinned. Cranberry-Orange scones- her favorite. She walked around the other side of her desk, and leaned against it. Crossing her arms, she studied him.

"Is this some veiled comment on my weight, Captain?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed.

"It was the only way I could keep Tony from barging in."

"By feeding me?"

"He said if I didn't make a move, he'd make one for me."

Maria shuddered slightly at the thought of Stark getting involved. Unable to resist temptation any longer, she reached into the bag and broke a chunk off the scone.

"So, is this you making a move Rogers?" she questioned, her face blank. "Or are you just trying to keep Stark off your back?"

"I thought about just kissing you, but I wasn't sure if you'd shoot me," he answered honestly.

She snorted, choking briefly on the scone. She waved off his concerned glance, and took a gulp of tea. Putting the cup down, she regarded him seriously for a moment. He took a step closer to her, and she stilled. He shifted his weight, uncertain. The man was like a goddamned puppy.

"How about dinner?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because we need food to survive?" he answered with a befuddled expression.

He stared at her, and she sighed. Fucking golden retriever. She rolled her eyes.

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who treats me like Steve Rogers, and not some damned superhero."

She raised an eyebrow at the swear, and he huffed. In a single step, he was in front of her, his hand lifting her chin. He pulled her mouth to his, and holy fucking shit, her mind went blank. His teeth tugged at her bottom lip, and her hand grasped his shirt to hold him close. She was thankful she was half-leaning against her desk, because her legs were embarrassingly weak at his surprise declaration of affection. _Shit, Hill. _He pulled back, his thumb brushing her cheek and his eyes boring into hers.

She exhaled slowly, let her hand fall to her side, and got her thoughts back under control as he reluctantly pulled away.

"Typically, you don't kiss a girl till after the first date," she drawled.

"Last time, I didn't get that chance."

She sobered, her eyes meeting his once more. Goddamnit. He was genuinely sincere. Fucking puppy. She closed her eyes briefly, and grabbed her tablet from her desk. He watched her closely as she stood, and almost brushed passed him. She stopped, and leaned toward him; Her mouth close to his ear, and her hand on his arm.

"You can pick me up at eight, _Cap_."

He swallowed hard.

She left her office and didn't look back.


	3. Day 3: Holding Hands

A/N: I've been writing for two days and nothing was coming out right. Ugh. So we've ended up with some Fury and Hill friendship, and Hill hurt and comfort, because I love angst. Also, there's a reference to one of my favorite bloggers (The Blogess) in this chapter. Bonus points if you catch the reference!

Additional Note at the End

* * *

><p>Day 3: Holding Hands<p>

Maria Hill was enjoying her first quiet night at home in months. She had a long-overdue book and a blanket waiting for her on the couch as soon as her tea finished steeping. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she had quickly changed into her favorite pair of grey yoga pants minutes after walking in the door. The television blared softly in the background, and she looked up occasionally to see the creations the chefs were creating. After dropping the tea bag into the cup of boiling water, she turned her attention away from the show and reflected on the last few weeks.

She and Steve had slipped away for dinner and drinks when her schedule allowed it, and she was reluctant to admit that she enjoyed his company. His banter was witty and teasing, something she hadn't expected from the seemingly reserved Captain. She was actually having fun. It had only been three dates, and unfortunately she had been called away on emergencies each time towards the end. If Fury hadn't already given his approval she would have suspected he had a hand in the lack of being able to finish a date. Tonight the Avengers were making a public appearance downtown, and she took the opportunity to catch up on laundry.

She padded to the basement floor of her town home and switched out the load of laundry with her dog at her heels. She had picked up Hermes from her next door neighbor earlier that night, thanking the woman for keeping the golden retriever. She loved where she lived. It was private, and everyone kept to themselves. Her town home opened into a small courtyard and grassy area, unusual for the city and well worth the addition to the price tag. Hermes's nails clicked behind her, and he nosed Maria's hand, eager for attention. Maria scratched him behind the ears, and headed back upstairs to grab her tea. Just as she was heading to the couch, her phone rang with Fury's name flashing across the screen.

"You better be calling to tell me who won the quick fire challenge," she grumbled.

"Did you see the motherfucking soufflé Juanita made?

She rolled her eyes.

"I just turned on the tv," she replied.

"I would have used goat cheese and rosemary," he knowingly retorted.

"Ah yes, such a wonderful, yet sharp flavor combination," she said dryly.

"Are you sassing me, Hill?"

"No sass, sir. Just superior taste buds."

Hermes whined at the door, and Maria went to let him out. Fury chuckled.

"Chris was eliminated."

"Good," Maria answered while opening the door. "I didn't like him."

She felt a sharp pain in her right arm and looked down, confused. The skin was torn and bleeding, and she instantly ducked behind the door frame.

"Hermes, go to Nina's," she called knowing the dog would head towards her neighbor's steps.

"Hill?" Fury questioned, his voice sharp.

"I've got unknown hostiles, sir. A bullet just grazed my arm."

Fury cursed. Maria grabbed her Glock from the entry table as another bullet broke through the hall window.

"_Shit_."

"I'm sending the Avengers your way, Hill."

"Seriously?" she griped and headed to the stairs.

"They're the closest to your position."

"I just finished remodeling. If my house is destroyed, I'm sending you the bill," she muttered as her door was kicked in.

She fired once, and the first guy dropped with a thud. This is why she had hardwood floors, she mused. Bloodstains on the carpet was bad for resell value.

She heard the sound of glass shattering, and the metal scrap of a canister rolling. It went off with a bang, and smoke started to fill the first floor.

"It's an extraction," she said quietly. "They're not trying to kill me."

"That's a plus," Fury said, his voice tight.

She ducked into the third floor hall, and was met with three masked figures.

"Fuck," she said and dropped the phone.

The one closest to her slammed her into the wall, and the gun fell from her grasp. His hands were at her throat, fingers bruising. She let her head fall forward and made her body limp, and his grip loosened. She reeled her head back before smashing her forehead into his face. He dropped her, clutching his bloody face with both hands. The other two joined in the fight, and she winced when a few of their punches hit their mark. She knew they were getting frustrated as she continued to evade them. She coughed hard, as the smoke continued to rise. She had to stall for time.

She heard the chambered round of a gun click into place, and she ran. She threw open the door of the rooftop terrace, and was quickly slammed to the ground. Her vision swam, and she blinked back the fuzziness. A boot thudded into her side, and she gasped, trying to draw in air. She was hauled to her feet, and she slowed, stumbling. The figure on her right was pulled off-balance and she slammed her fist into his face while pulling away.

The wind started to pick up, and she regretted the fact she was barefoot. Protecting her ribs, she kept her left arm close to her body and warily eyed the remaining figures. Tires squealed in front of her house, and for once she was relieved to see the Avengers. She took a step back, scenarios racing through her mind. The five men surrounding her exchanged glances, as thundering steps could be heard inside.

The next few moments happened in a blur. Rogers and Romanov appeared in the doorway, as one of the figures raised a gun in her direction. Her eyes widened for a fraction, and she dove to the side to avoid the bullet. She stumbled to her feet. Another figure came charging towards her, and she felt the breath leave her body as she was propelled backward. She flung her arm out, scrambling to get ahold of something as the edge of the building came racing towards her. She heard Steve cry out her name as her hand looped over the edge of the railing.

She scrambled for purchase, her body scrapping against the brick and concrete. She closed her eyes in pain and drew in a hitched breath as her grip began to slip. She could feel herself sliding, and Steve was too damned far away. She could see Tony Stark, sans suit, looking up at her in horror. Abruptly she was thankful for the fact Nina worked evenings and her other neighbors were on vacation.

The concrete pulled at her skin, and she glimpsed Steve's panicked face, eyes wild, as her world began to tilt. Her hands skidded across the building searching for something to stop her fall.

She reached, hands grasping.

Their fingers brushed.

His hand locked around hers, and she let out a pained cry as the jarring motion slammed her back against the building.

His hand was solid and strong, and he pulled her up in what seemed like no time at all and forever all in one.

He pulled her to his chest, arms wrapped around her, as her knees gave out. He lowered her to the floor, her hand still clasped in his. She leaned against his chest, and could feel the strain of his heart still beating madly in his chest. She drew in a shaky breath, her eyes closed. In the background, she heard the dull thud of a body dropping as Natasha dispatched the last intruder.

Despite her protest, Steve carefully lifted her into his arms and headed back inside. He deposited her gently on the couch, and her eyes dimly registered the broken tea cup on the floor. She gave it a look of regret, pressing her hand to her ribs.

"I have a first aid kit in the bathroom," she rasped, and Steve left with a nod.

Tony and Barton appeared beside her, and she slowly moved into a sitting position. Steve returned with a wet washcloth, and gave her a disapproving glare for moving. Natasha entered shortly after with Hermes beside her. The dog wagged his tail as he approached his owner, before resting his chin on her leg. She absentmindedly rubbed his head, while the others looked at her in surprise.

"Welcome to my house," she said with a heavy sigh.

"When you're all patched up, we're going to have a nice long talk about how you live in an area where homes go for $8 million," Tony said incredulously.

A car door slammed, and she tensed. Natasha waved her off. Steve stepped closer to her, unsure of how he should act. He settled for brushing his hand against her shoulder.

"Fury went to pick up Banner," she replied to ease the agent's distress.

Maria groaned, as the two men carefully entered.

"I think you need a new door, Hill," Fury commented as he set a bag down on her coffee table.

She glared, and raised her tank top so Banner could examine her ribs. Hermes thumped his tail before waddling over to Fury who scratched his back with familiarity.

"I just painted that one."

"I'll get some agents over immediately to secure the windows too," he said seriously.

She nodded, and gestured to the bag with a raised eyebrow.

"Soufflé," was all he said.

"Goat cheese and rosemary?" she questioned.

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p>AN2: In my headcanon, Fury loves to watch reality tv, especially cooking competitions, and calls Hill to discuss them. (It amuses me.) This series will also have a different backstory for Maria, which will be explained (ie- her townhouse) in a future chapter.


	4. Day 4: Kissing

A/N: Continuation from last chapter with a little more Maria backstory.

* * *

><p>Maria grit her teeth as Bruce pulled the tape tighter around her midsection. One, possibly two fractured ribs, but as long as she didn't overdo it, they should heal quickly. Right. Her voice was still raspy and her throat had swollen slightly as dark bruising started to appear on the previously unmarred skin.<p>

"Do we know who they were?" she asked, her eyes flickering between Romanov and Fury.

"Cyanide capsules," was all Natasha said.

Maria let out an exasperated huff, and gingerly rose to her feet. The look on Fury's face made her roll her eyes and sink back down to the couch.

"I've called a team in to repair the damage," Fury said. "Are you following your usual protocol?"

"I'll call the realtor in the morning," she replied with a nod and a sour expression.

"Any recent threats?" he asked.

"No more than the usual," she added to the concerned stares of the rest of the group.

Fury nodded, his eyes appraising her once more. He frowned, then left without a word. She wearily rubbed a hand over her face, and Hermes put his chin on her leg. She gently massaged under his chin, and the dog's tail continued to wag.

"Seven damn incident free years," she muttered. "I liked this place too."

"Speaking of which," Tony cajoled. "Upper East Side?"

"I use my mother's maiden name," she said, locking eyes with him.

His eyes narrowed, and she could tell he was shuffling through society information in his brain. The rest of the group watched with wary interest. She had always been closed off about her past, although the rumors had circulated. His eyes widened, flashing back to hers.

"Holy Shit! You're Montgomery Townsend III's daughter!"

She ground her teeth, and gave him a reluctant nod.

"I'd forgotten he had a daughter."

"So did he, unless he needed to beat the crap out of something," she said bluntly.

Tony blanched, but held her gaze. The rest of the room remained silent. It was becoming a common theme.

"You're coming to the Tower," Tony said firmly.

She leveled a glare in his direction.

"Excuse me?" she questioned pointedly.

"It's secure, and we have a doctor on call," he replied with an innocent smile. "Capsicle, convince her."

The man in question turned suddenly, his face slightly red after being caught browsing the items on her bookshelf while turning over the new information he'd just learned. A book wobbled, then fell off the shelf, and he caught it with one hand before quickly putting it back. Maria closed her eyes, fighting back the headache. She inhaled deeply, then stood, her face impassive.

"Fine. Just nobody touch anything," she ordered and motioned for her dog to stay.

She carefully picked her way up the stairs, avoiding broken glass. Surprisingly, the house wasn't too destroyed. She pushed open her bedroom door with a sigh, and grabbed a duffle out of the closet. She recognized the sound of footsteps outside her door, and lifted her head to see Steve standing sheepishly by the doorframe.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way," she muttered, turning back to her packing.

"I don't care," he said seriously.

He put his hand on her lower back and gently turned her towards him. Now that they were alone, she could see the anger and worry clouding his eyes as he carefully checked her over himself. He ran his fingers gently down her side, frowning at the hitch in her breathing. His hand ghosted up her arm, before trailing lightly across her throat. Gently, he cupped her check, his thumb brushing across her skin, and she allowed herself the brief moment of comfort. He pressed a featherlight kiss to her lips, and pulled away. Maria could see his fists clenched in anger.

"I'm fine, Steve," she said softly.

"I almost lost you," he replied, his eyes stormy.

This time he kissed her with more urgency. It was a clash of teeth and tongues, and somehow her hair came loose from her ponytail and his hands were running through the long strands. It was concern and reassurance, and a battle of needs and wants. Then she winced, and he let go. She stared back at him with a half-lidded gaze, her lips swollen, and her face flushed. He felt a wave of heat shoot through his body, and his nostrils flared as he exhaled slowly.

"We finally get time together, and it hurts to breath," she said dryly.

He chuckled, and ran his thumb over her lips. Her eyes darkened.

"Don't start something we can't finish."

He smiled a real smile that reached his eyes. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly on the forehead and headed towards the door.

"Can you get the dog food?" she asked. "Natasha knows where it is."

He nodded and left her to her thoughts as she pulled a few extra outfits from the dresser. Heading into the master bath, she dumped her most used toiletries into the bag before zipping it with a sigh. She added 'calling professional movers' to her mental list. She'd clear out the sensitive stuff, like the small arsenal she kept locked up, later this week. She softly padded downstairs, and dropped her bag by the couch. Stark was giving Hermes a slightly unsure look.

"I go, he goes," she stated firmly, and the billionaire sighed.

"Well, let's get this party started," Stark said with a clap of his hands as they headed outside.

The ride to the tower was quiet, and Steve kept an eye on Maria as she leaned against the door, staring out the window. She stayed silent, shifting uncomfortably every few minutes. Softly, Steve reached up and pulled her back. She stiffened, resisting at first, and her eyes darted around the limo before she slumped against his chest. Stark and Barton continued to watch with feigned disinterest. The events of the day eventually caught up with her, and she felt her eyes droop. She tried to fight it, but eventually gave in, the soft rolling of the vehicle lulling her to sleep.

"So, you two?" Banner questioned softly.

"It's new," Steve replied, daring the others to make a comment.

For once, Stark remained silent, his eyes fixed on the sleeping Deputy Director with a small frown. The tension left her face while she slept, and Stark was struck by just how young she was.

"I met her father once," he said out of the blue.

The other occupants of the vehicle shifted their eyes to him.

"He was a shipping tycoon- Chicago. My father took me to the meeting, and I remember meeting his son. There was a girl in the shadows, limping. I thought she was a maid."

Steve clenched his jaw.

"He died, maybe 14 years ago. Accident in the shipping yards," Stark paused. "Although now..."

His eyes locked back towards the sleeping woman with a thoughtful look.

When they arrived at the Tower, the others dispersed quickly. Steve quietly lifted Maria into his arms, Hermes following behind him.

"There's a spare unit on your floor," Tony called to him. "We can get security straightened out tomorrow."

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Tony just nodded and Steve headed towards the elevator, pushing the button for the residential floors. Jarvis unlocked the door with a click, and Steve nudged the door open. He gently placed her on his bed, smiling when the dog jumped up and curled up beside her. Hermes regarded him with warm, chocolate eyes. Steve patted the dog on the head, and turned back to Maria. He carefully brushed her hair away from her face before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. Pulling a blanket around her, he smiled, and headed back towards the living room. Hopefully, she wouldn't kill him in the morning.


	5. Day 5: On A Date

A/N: This one was fun! I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy.

Day 5: On a Date

* * *

><p>She stumbled out of his bedroom with sleepy eyes and mussed hair, and Steve felt his heart clench. There was something about her barefoot in his kitchen that made him firmly aware that the Maria Hill outside of SHIELD was an entirely different creature. She blearily located the tea pot, and he concealed a smile as she furiously stared at it, willing it to boil. Hermes softly padded into the room, sliding down on his front paws in a doggy stretch before lapping water from the bowl on the floor. When he finished, he gave them each a longing look before flopping down on his side.<p>

"How are you feeling this morning?" Steve asked.

She grunted at him and he bit back another smile. She tossed the used teabag in the sink and took a long sip, the mug clenched between both of her hands. After a moment, she sank down in the chair beside him.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk.

Her response was a raised middle finger as she took another sip.

"It's too damn early for conversation, Rogers," she muttered.

"And here I thought you'd be a morning person," he added, genuinely surprised.

"You spend a lot of time thinking about me?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He ducked his head, a faint red flush tipping his ears. She snorted.

"I'm not a morning person unless I have to be. That's why I always take the late shifts," she offered.

"You still haven't answered my first question," he said with a knowing look.

She glared.

"Sore, but bearable," she replied as she put the empty cup in the sink.

He rolled his eyes at her reply. She stretched, and he tried not to stare at the section of skin exposed at her midsection. She winked at him, and disappeared down the hallway. She emerged fresh faced with damp hair pulled on top of her head about twenty minutes later, looking like she should be headed off to class at NYU.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied with a grin.

The garment hung to mid-thigh and she had pushed the sleeves up so they wouldn't hang off her wrists. She stuffed her wallet and keys into the front pocket, and whistled. Hermes trotted up to her, tongue lolling.

"Do you need anything while I'm out?" she asked. "It may be awhile. I've got to get the townhouse situated."

He folded the newspaper in front of him, and smiled. He pushed down the pang of domesticity her actions sent through him at the possibility of a future with her.

"Not that I can think of," he said.

She nodded and left, Hermes trailing behind her. Rubbing his face with his hand, Steve groaned. Heading towards the bedroom, he tried to ignore the faint whiff of her perfume and the wet towel hanging on the doorknob. He reached for a clean pair of jeans. and a t-shirt.

"How's your girl?" Stark asked when Steve wandered into the common room.

"She left early to get things straightened up at the house."

Stark sighed a heavy sigh.

"You have no game, Rogers."

Steve ignored him and settled into an armchair near the window with his sketchbook. Stark rolled his eyes and left, muttering unintelligibly under his breath. An hour passed before Barton leisurely strolled into the room. Steve eyed him warily. A bored Barton was a dangerous Barton. The man in question balanced on the arm of the sofa with a smirk.

"You and Maria should join us for dinner tonight," he said.

Steve looked up.

"Us?" he questioned.

"Me and Nat. Saturdays are Trivia Night at The Cantina."

Steve frowned, unsure if he should make plans without her.

"Hill loves cheese dip," Barton added.

"Let me check," he replied, and Barton nodded.

He pulled out his phone.

"_Barton wants us to join him and Nat at The Cantina tonight. Something about trivia night?"_

His phone beeped not even a minute later.

"_Hell yeah_."

Steve grinned, and looked up to see Barton's knowing gaze.

"We're in," he said ignoring the archer's smirk.

**shieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshield**

The most important thing Steve Rogers learned about Maria Hill at dinner was to never touch her food if he wanted to keep his hand- _especially_ if cheese dip was involved.

The Cantina was a quaint little place off the beaten-path with outdoor lights strung across the patio, and mariachi music streaming from the speakers. The late summer air was just beginning to chill, but it still was a beautiful night. Natasha and Clint left a few minutes before them to get a table. Apparently Romanov was very specific in her seating location for Trivia Night. Maria directed him to the restaurant, only mentioning it was a place she and Romanov had discovered years ago on accident. He could easily see why she loved it. The anonymity was refreshing, and the beer was cheap.

He had only thought she was joking when she ordered two cheese dips, but was fondly amused when she demolished the first bowl. It was nice to see her so relaxed, Steve mused. They lapsed into conversation while Barton signed them up for Trivia and Natasha went to the bathroom (_aka- check the perimeter_).

"I'm going to regret this when I have to run 5 extra miles tomorrow morning," she said with a smile. "But it's too damn good!"

"Do you run every morning?" he asked.

"If work allows," she replied. "I like seeing the city wake up."

"You run around New York?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"It just reminds me why I do what I do," she commented, taking another sip of her beer. "What?"

He smiled.

"You're different than I expected."

She rolled her eyes.

"I never took you for one to listen to the rumor mill," she replied lightly.

He could sense the danger in her tone, and her eyes watched him, calculating. His eyes widened, and he started to back pedal.

"That's not...I meant...You-"

She stopped him with a chuckle.

"As much as I'm enjoying watching you try and dig your way out of this one, it's fine, Steve."

"But it's not," he said almost angrily.

She raised an eyebrow, meeting his gaze, almost daring him to continue. He inhaled slowly, his eyes locked on hers.

"You're so much more than that, Maria."

"Don't put me on a goddamn pedestal, Rogers," she said with a bitter expression.

He sighed, frustrated, but her expression told him to drop the subject. The conversation stagnated, and he wasn't sure what to say next. Was there a protocol for what to do after arguing with a girl on a date? She crinkled her nose in distaste.

"Look Rogers, I'm not good at this. I don't do personal. My default is bitchy and aggressive, and Fury pays me to argue with him on a regular basis. So if you're looking for sweet and cuddly, that's not going to be me."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. That shut her up quickly, and she stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Can we just start over and forget that I am a dunderheaded idiot?"

Her lips quirked up in a smile.

"You're a sadist." she stated. "And we have _got_ to work on your vocabulary."

Barton chose that moment to return to the table, eyeing the two of them with interest. Maria gave him a sickeningly sweet smile that clearly had another meaning, and he left it alone. The chip basket was refilled and Natasha came back with a pitcher of Margaritas and two straws. Steve raised an eyebrow himself when she set it in front of Maria and took the seat beside her.

"I know you haven't bothered to take any pain medication," the assassin stated, while Maria just made a face.

It turned out Natasha and Maria were vicious at the game. Steve was content to let the three of them handle it while the other groups eyed them fearfully. Natasha was a surprising wealth of celebrity information while Maria closed down the music category. It was no surprised they trounced the others when it came to geography and politics. Steve was quite pleased with himself when he snagged a few history questions. He briefly wondered if it was cheating since he had witnessed those events first hand.

The game wrapped up and a prize pitcher of beer appeared in front of them which was good since the two women had drained the margaritas. (To be honest, Natasha had consumed a majority of the cocktail.) Maria was definitely feeling the buzz of alcohol, her eyes shinning. Steve noted she hadn't winced all night, but whether that was the alcohol or her impressive pain tolerance was anyone's guess. The bill was paid (Clint grabbed the check), and it was understood Steve and Maria would get it next night out. Clint waved goodbye, and Natasha just raised an eyebrow as the assassins headed out the door.

"God, I needed that," Maria said with a sigh as Steve offered her his hand to help her out of the booth.

She frowned slightly, but accepted the offer reluctantly.

A shrill ring interrupted them, and she released his hand with a groan. Digging through her bag, she located her phone with a scowl.

"Hill."

Steve watched as she shifted to business mode, and he took that opportunity to study her. She was gorgeous in command. Her scowl deepened, and her eyes flashed as she barked at the person on the other end of the phone. She hung up with a sigh, and a sympathetic smile.

"I have to go in," she said as she stood. "Fraiser's fucked up one of the operations in Singapore, and he has the diplomacy of a turd."

He laughed loudly at her description, and her expression lightened. He escorted her to the car he had borrowed from Stark. She paused at the door to the passenger side, and caught his wrist.

"I won't apologize for my job," she said seriously.

"I don't expect you to," he replied, completely sincere.

This time, she closed the gap between them.


	6. Day 6: Ice Cream

A/N: Sorry guys- I dropped a super sharp Chef's knife and my subconscious thought it would be a good idea to try and catch it. Cut my hand to the bone in a few places, and it looked like I got in a fight with Wolverine. It's also hard to type with one hand... hence the delay. This one's a little shorter, but I should be back to regular updates again!

* * *

><p>Day 6: Ice Cream<p>

She was gone for a week. She left him at the tower with a lingering kiss that tasted faintly of margaritas and salt before disappearing in the night. An hour later, she sent him a text with a request to look after Hermes followed by a few expletives and colorful terminology that informed him she was on the Helicarrier- if he interpreted 'shitty Millennium Falcon' correctly. He responded with an affirmative. He smiled at the afterthought.

_'So does this make Fury, Chewbacca, since we all know you really run SHIELD?'_

_'It's not wise to upset a Wookie.'_

He got that reference.

When he realized Fury had stayed behind, he made an appointment to see the Director the next day. The man in question was waiting for him with an expectant look on his face when Steve slipped into the office.

"Captain," he stated. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to give Deputy Director Hill a few days off."

Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like her fucking babysitter?"

"You and I both know she won't voluntarily take leave unless it comes from you," Steve stated.

Fury smiled, and Steve added that to the list of terrifying things he's seen in his life.

"I'm not going to give you 'the speech'," he said calmly. "Hill can fight her own damn battles."

"Yes sir. She could kill me in my sleep."

"Wise man."

Fury studied him closely, and Steve forced himself to remain relaxed under his scrutiny. The director's lips twitched slightly, and Steve swallowed hard.

"Alright, Rogers. You have a week after this mission finishes baring any alien invasions."

"Thank you, sir."

Steve headed to the door before the director could change his mind. He heard him clear his throat, and he turned to see Fury staring at him with a strange expression.

"Try and get her to take you to Chicago," he said.

Steve just nodded, and carefully backed out of the office.

His door rattled noisily a few hours later, and he opened it to see her standing in front of him with a murderous expression.

"What did you say to Fury?" she demanded, her eyes flashing in anger.

He took a step back, considering her warily.

"I wanted to take you away for a break," he replied honestly.

She instantly deflated, her mouth opening before she snapped it shut. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned against the doorframe that seemed to support her entire physical being. His eyes wandered over her pale face and drawn features, and he could visibly see how exhausted she was. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, her own expression pained.

"Shit, I'm sorry. God, I'm a bitch."

He reached out and pulled her towards him, surprised when he was met with no resistance. She folded gently against him, and his hands crept up to pull her closer. Walking backward, he tugged her along and the door to his apartment shut with a click. She drew in a ragged breath and remained in his embrace as he guided them to the couch. She curled up against him, and he reached over to tug the rubber band holding her hair in place. Her long hair tumbled to her shoulders as she continued to stare through him with a slightly vacant expression.

He frowned.

"Maria?" he asked gently.

She blinked, emotion clearing from her face and she stared at him with a guilty expression.

"Fuck it, I'm sorry. I should just go. I didn't-"

She made a move to stand, and he pushed her shoulders back gently. She cocked her head to the side, and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Stay. I know just what you need."

He quickly strode into the kitchen, and paused. When he didn't hear his door open, he knew he had piqued her curiosity.

Maria glanced back at the kitchen with a small frown. She could hear various thumps as the echo of banging kitchen cabinets traveled to the living room. Steve reappeared carrying two bowls, and grinned as he thrust one into her hands. She couldn't stop the small laugh from bubbling up at the messy ice cream sundae starring back at her. Apparently the super soldier kept a stock of gourmet ice cream toppings on hand at all times.

She took a small bite, the mint and chocolate flavors dancing on her tongue. Perfection. His bowl was already gone by the time she looked up. She flashed him a half smile when he ducked his head. Soon, her own spoon was scrapping the bottom of the bowl, and she put it on the coffee table with a sigh. Looking around, she frowned.  
>"Have you seen my dog?"<p>

"Pepper's been taking him with her to her office every day. She said he's a big stress reliever when dealing with Tony."

Maria shook her head with a small smile, and curled back into him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she shifted so her head was on his chest. He lifted one hand and absentmindedly ran it through her hair which prompted a content sigh from her lips. Her hair smelled like coconut, he mused, as her breathing evened out. He felt her body relax as she eased into sleep, and he knew she was at her limit. He continued to stroke her hair, and smiled when she subconsciously burrowed closer to him.

A soft knock sounded at the door, and Steve looked up.

"Jarvis?" he questioned.

"Agent Romanoff is at your door, sir," the AI replied.

"Can you let her in?"

"Of course, sir."

Natasha entered with her head tilted ever so slightly. It was a motion that was instantly rectified when she saw the sleeping brunette in his arms. She smiled.

"I was going to drag you out of the Tower, but I guess I'll change my mind," she said softly.

"Thanks for thinking of my well-being," he answered dryly.

Her lips quirked upward.

"You're good for her, you know," the redhead started. "I've never seen her like this with anyone."

"I'm afraid I'll mess it up," he confessed and Natasha studied him seriously.

"You're doing fine so far," she replied and headed towards the door. "I'll keep the others from bothering you tonight."

He nodded his thanks as the assassin started to shit the door. She paused, and then looked back.

"She likes warm weather," Natasha said almost as an afterthought.

The door clicked shut, leaving Steve to his thoughts and empty ice cream bowls.


	7. Day 7: Different Style of Clothes

A/N: **WARNING- the last 3 or 4 sentences get a little heated. It may push into M territory but there's nothing explicit. Skip if you're uncomfortable with that- when they head back to the apartment. **

A/N2: This one's for Hazmatt who's been a loyal reviewer. Thanks for all your words of encouragement!

A/N3: This chapter had a life of it's own and didn't go where I thought it would. It was fun to write though! Hahaha. Hand is better. Thanks to everyone for the well-wishes! Moral of that story: Don't try to catch a falling knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7: In a Different Clothing Style<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maria asked him.

Steve watched her scoot eggs around her plate in a careful facsimile of actually eating something. Her brow was furrowed, and she had tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth in a move that shot straight to his groin. He took a slow sip of water and pushed back the sudden urge to take her right there on the kitchen table. She gave him a knowing look, and the slight glare at the end told him he better take her question seriously.

"I'm not going to force you to return to Chicago," he started. "I'm more than happy to whisk you away to the beach or wherever it is people go on vacations these days."

She sighed heavily, the turmoil weighing on her face.

"There's a reason I don't associate with that part of my life any more. I don't like the act I have to play in that world."

"Maria, I'm not going to judge you for what you had to do to survive. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you want to share that burden."

"There will be reporters," she muttered. "Especially now that Marc is a senator."

"Does he know?" Steve asked.

"He knows I work for the government and that it's classified. Depending on his next congressional appointment, he could get enough clearance for me to elaborate a little more."

She made a face, and scrapped all the eggs into a pile.

"He's a good man. He helped maintain my cover so I could disappear after our father died. And insisted I was kept in the will, not that I cared."

"What was your cover?" Steve responded curiously.

"Apparently, Montgomery Townsend III's daughter is an animal and human rights activist who travels to other countries to give humanitarian aid," she said with an eye roll. "Fury ensures I can go on missions I can tie into that, and allow myself to be seen on occasion. It keeps the press at bay, and doesn't cause any problems for Marc's political aspirations."

Steve nodded slowly, assimilating the new information. She watched him through a half-lidded gaze.

"So-," he started with a serious expression as she stiffened, the fork scrapping more vigorously against the plate.

"If I see a kitten in a tree, I should let you save it?"

She punched him hard in the bicep.

"Asshole."

He just laughed.

The rest of the day flew by. Maria slipped out after breakfast claiming she needed to check in with the realtor, and pick up a few last minute items for their trip. Steve had been surprised to learn that Hermes would be joining them, but later realized it made sense that Maria Townsend would be the type to travel with her dog when she was in the states. The dog in question stared up at him with soulful brown eyes before flopping in the middle of the hallway with a huff. Deciding to spend some time with the other Avengers before he left, he whistled and headed towards the elevator with Hermes on his heels.

"Take the jet," Stark stated when he walked into the room.

"Uh?"

"To Chicago. I told Fury if any reporter got too nosy about the mysterious man traveling with our wayward heiress, and discovers it's Captain America, then it wouldn't be too farfetched for you two to have met at one of my parties."

Steve was silent. Stark actually had a good point.

"That's a good plan."

"Of course it is," Stark replied.

"Is the pizza here yet?" Barton called as he swaggered into the room and flopped into an armchair.

"ETA's five minutes."

"Incoming hostiles?" Natasha asked as she quietly appeared in the doorway.

"Not unless you count doughy goodness with delicious melty-melty cheese to be hostile," Stark answered.

"It's hostile to my intestines," Banner added as he joined the crowd. "I think I'm lactose-intolerant."

"I took the liberty of adding a dairy-free pizza to the regular order, sir," Jarvis announced. "Your intestinal distress has been noted."

"I don't know whether to be impressed or disturbed," Bruce replied with a funny look.

"Do you take note of all intestinal comings and goings, Jarvis?" Steve warily asked.

"Only when an abnormal pattern is detected."

"We better pray that's never leaked to the media," Romanoff muttered.

"Disturbing Secrets of Avenger Bowel Movements," Barton said with a laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about, Barton?" a sharp voice cut in.

The room went silent as Maria Hill entered with a stack of pizza boxes. She dumped them on the counter.

"Met the pizza guy at the door, and thought I'd save him the trouble. What?" she questioned when she realized they all continued to stare.

"You look hot," Barton tossed out as he grabbed a box and disappeared with Natasha before she could take any retribution other than a raised middle finger.

Her hair was down and highlighted, loose waves falling to her shoulders. An oversized pair of Chanel sunglasses sat on top of her head. The navy blue Valentino dress was chic without being overly dressy and only drew attention to the sky high Jimmy Choos strapped to her feet. Her nails were done in a classy French Manicure and all in all, she looked every inch the heiress her ancestry deigned. She pulled off the look effortlessly, and still radiated a dangerous aura.

"You're not going to get Capsicle back to New York if you're wearing stuff like that every day in Chicago, Hill," Tony drawled.

"Fuck off, Stark."

"Good to know our foul-mouthed Deputy Director is still in there," he added with a grin.

"I might be a little underdressed," Steve added, tearing his eyes away from the woman in front of him.

She smirked.

"Pepper took care of it. There should be some bags waiting in your apartment."

The shock over her appearance dissipated as everyone dug into the pizza. Bruce smiled softly at her and told her she looked very nice, before heading back down to his lab with a box under his arm. She reached for a second piece, and turned her attention back to Steve.

"Pepper told me we're taking one of Stark's jets?"

"It gives us a good cover for how we met if my identity is leaked."

Maria looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding politely at Stark who was rummaging in the fridge for a drink.

"Thanks, Tony," she said.

Her words carried more weight than a simple thank you for the use of the plane, and he nodded his understanding.

"You kids better head out soon if you want to get to Chicago by 8pm," he said with a gleam in his eye.

Maria rolled her eyes, and Steve escorted her out of the room with a hand on her lower back. Hermes pulled himself up from the spot on the floor where he had been surreptitiously stealing pizza crusts and followed them. Once they were back in Steve's apartment, she turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it you like the dress?"

His eyes darkened and he swallowed slowly.

"Actually, it's the shoes."

A husky laugh escaped her, and he took a step towards her. The height of her heels put her almost at eye level with him, and he fought to keep his eyes from raking over her body. She shivered under his scrutiny.

"I don't think anyone will care if we're a little late," she said as he stepped into her space, fumbling with the zipper on the back of her dress.

"You're beautiful in anything you wear," he whispered in between kisses that were growing more heated and desperate.

"I'm quite fond of that catsuit," he added, as the dress fell to the floor in a puddle of silk.

"Duly noted," she responded, her own hands running up his bare chest. "I don't think the shoes would go with it, though."

He growled.


	8. Day 8: Watching TV

Day 8:Watching TV

As the electric guitar intro blared through the speakers, Maria Hill rolled her eyes and cursed Stark under her breath. Stevie Nicks started to croon, and Tony's smug voice soon greeted them on the radio.

"Rhiannon, you're cleared for take off."

"I don't know how the hell you found out my call sign, Stark, but this will not happen again," she growled.

The billionaire just chuckled as they taxied to the runway. Maria rolled her eyes, and stretched, rolling her shoulders back. Steve watched as she sighed softly, her eyes lighting up as she went through the pre-flight checklist. She seemed truly happy to be sitting in the cockpit of the small Stark Industries jet. They began to pick up speed, and she grinned as the front wheels lifted off the ground.

"You miss it," he simply stated.

Her eyes swept towards him in a side glance.

"I don't get to pilot as often as I'd like anymore," she said with a small shrug.

He didn't push the issue- just waited to see if she'd continue.

"Flying was one of the few things I got away with defying my father. Marc was supposed to be the one taking lessons, but he was terrified of heights. I just signed the log books ' ' and he was none the wiser. It wasn't until I got my license that he found out, and it was well worth the punishment I knew would come."

He reached over and ran his hand along her thigh. Dropping a hand, she captured his with hers and gave it a light squeeze. The look of peace that filled her face at takeoff was slowly giving way to tension and he regretted bringing it up.

"Rhiannon?" he asked with a playful smirk.

She laughed.

"God. That would be all Dani," she said with a smile.

"The blonde Lieutenant Colonel we met at the club a few months back?"

"The one and only. Rhiannon was a Welsh goddess whose song was said to take away pain and make the listener fall asleep until danger pass. She always said I was the one that sent danger running."

"What was her call sign?" Steve asked, genuinely interested.

"Starling," she answered with a half-smile.

The flight took a little over two hours and Steve was content to spend the time watching the flickering lights pass below. When they began the initial descent, Hermes began to thump his tail against the side of the aircraft as if he knew they were almost there. Maria called in the landing and was quickly given the affirmative from the private airfield. She put the aircraft down flawlessly and directed it to the hangar where it would be out of the weather. Steve politely offered her a hand, which she accepted, and stepped out of the plane.

Hermes trotted down the stairs, head up high as his nose sniffed the air. Maria whistled once, and he returned to her side while they strode towards the waiting limo. She pulled the oversized sunglasses over her face and freely survived the area around them. Hermes jumped into the vehicle first, making himself comfortable and they slid in behind him. They rode in silence. Steve carefully observed the little tics she let show- her left thumb and forefinger gently rubbing together, and the way she tugged at her lower lip as if lost in thought. He noted that Maria Lawrence was easier to read than SHIELD Maria, but whether that was a conscious decision or not was anyone's guess.

They security guard waved them through the wrought iron gates, and Steve was surprised to see the size of the house at the end of the circular drive. The car glided to a stop, and Hermes was quick to jump out and stick his nose in the grass. Two children burst out of the door and ran straight to the dog.

"You see where I rank on the list," Maria said.

Steve chuckled and surveyed the property as a man in a suit quickly walked towards them. He enveloped Maria in a hug that she surprisingly accepted and returned. He pulled back, his hands still holding onto her elbows as he took a moment to study her. The man's eyes quickly darted towards Steve, widening slightly in recognition.

"Marcus," she stated with a half-smile.

"You look phenomenal, Mare," he responded with a grin. "You know, when you said you were bringing a guest, I didn't expect Captain America."

"It's just Steve, Marc," she replied and the man looked chagrinned.

"Of course."

Marc turned to Steve with an outstretched hand and a genuine smile.

"Marc Lawrence. It's a pleasure to meet you although I know nothing about you other than what I've seen in the news."

"Steve Rogers, and likewise."

That got a laugh out of Marc, and Steve felt himself relaxing.

"I know most of your life is shrouded in secrecy, Maria, but let's just say I have a better idea of what you do now," Marc said seriously. "Please tell me you're at least being careful."

"I'm as careful as I can while still doing what needs to be done," she said shortly.

Marc grimaced slightly, and she sighed.

"I wish I could tell you more," she said honestly.

"Well, at least I know the Captain has your back," he replied with a hard look.

"You and I both know Maria's going to do whatever she likes, but I promise I'll do my best to keep her safe."

Maria rolled her eyes as Marc nodded sharply.

"Okay Cavemen, you two can hug it out later," she stated.

She flashed Steve an unreadable look. Marc leaned closer to his sister and whispered something in her ear. She narrowed her gaze, her face settling slightly into her trademark glare. It was quickly masked by a look of feigned indifference as a few other people stepped out of the house. Maria stepped closer to Steve, and he fought to keep from grabbing her hand. He was shocked when her hand grabbed his, and he let his thumb run gently over her skin. She looked up to him with a slight gleam in her eye.

"Looks like a few of the staff, and Marc's campaign crew want to see who just arrived. My sister-in-law Lila is at a conference this week," she muttered softly, for his benefit.

"Miss Lawrence, it's good to see you," a woman stiffly said as she looked curiously in Steve's direction. "You've been busy?"

"Nepal was wonderful- we were able to get several schools built, and I still was able to swing by Tony Stark's Fall Gala," Maria tossed back.

The group proceeded back to the house, and Maria dragged Steve straight to the kitchen. She rustled through the cabinets and emerged triumphantly with two coffee mugs and a tin of hot chocolate.

"Marc always kept the best cocoa," she said with a small smile.

"You doing okay?" he asked softly.

She leaned into him, and exhaled slowly.

"It doesn't feel like my life," she said after a moment. "It feels-"

"Like you're a stranger in your own skin?" Steve supplied.

She nodded, her eyes glassy and she quickly looked away. He reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her closer to him. She feebly protested before giving in to the motion. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through her loose hair, before gently cupping her face.

"I like SHIELD Maria better," he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "But I love you no matter who you are or have to be."

Her eyes widened, and he could feel her body stiffen underneath his hands. Her body thrummed with energy and he could tell she wanted to pull away. He relaxed his grip, letting her choose to go or stay.

"Steve," she said hoarsely.

Taking comfort in the fact she was still in his arms, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She whimpered softly, and he moved his hand to cup the back of her head while his other hand remained splayed across her back. He broke the kiss.

"I love you," he said again. "And I will keep saying it until you believe you are more than worthy of love.

"Goddamn it, Rogers," she whispered.

"I love _you_," he said again.

She jumped slightly when the timer went off, and he let her pull away and compose herself. When she turned to face him, her walls were back up, but he could still see the glimmer of emotion shinning in her eyes. She slid a mug towards him, a single eyebrow raised. He just grinned back at her, and she shook her head with a slightly exasperated expression. Her phone beeped, and she stared down at the screen with a small frown. Sliding the device back in her pocket, she grabbed her mug with one hand, and grabbed his hand with the other and led them towards the guest suite.

"Fury gets antsy when he has to watch and critique by himself," she stated and flipped on the tv.

The most recent group of chefs were listening closely for instructions, before quickly dashing to the pantry. Maria took another sip of her hot chocolate and leaned into Steve who was watching the show with interest. She snorted. Maybe someone should have introduced Captain America to Food Network earlier. Her phone beeped again and she briefly wondered at the state of her life on vacation with her- hell she didn't know what to call Steve- and texting her boss predictions and criticisms on cooking.

Picking up her phone, she typed out a quick text back.

'_The chicken liver is a mistake. My vote is for the razor clams._'


	9. Day 9: Wearing Animal Ears

Day 9: Wearing Animal Ears

* * *

><p>Chicago was going well- if you counted awkward moments and tense expressions 'well'. Steve watched as Maria spent time with her nieces, and noted she genuinely seemed to enjoy being around the two girls. Marc gave her space, but when they did interact, neither sibling seemed to know what to do, and Steve assumed it was due to their troubled past. Maria had slipped out for an early morning run, declining his invitation to join her. He was unable to fall back asleep, and so he found himself in the kitchen with a bowl of pancake batter, and two little girls plus a dog soon beside him.<p>

Margaret and Meredith thanked him politely for the pancakes before scampering off to their rooms when Maria strode through the kitchen door. Her hair was pulled back in a sweaty ponytail, and her cheeks were flushed. She pulled the earbuds from her ears, and quickly pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator before sipping it slowly. She bent down and scratched Hermes behind the ears. The dog leaned into her, mouth open in his trademark smile. She crooned a few words to her dog before sliding into a chair. He slid a plate in front of her. She rolled her eyes, but conceded and picked up a fork.

"Good run?" he questioned softly.

"I ran the perimeter," she answered between mouthfuls. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

He shook his head with a soft smile. You could take her out of SHIELD, but you couldn't take SHIELD out of her.

"Do you have any plans for the day?"

She shook her head, and continued to chew.

"I thought we could go into the city-"

He paused at her startled expression. She cleared her throat, and stared back at him with a hesitant expression.

"There's a good chance you'll be recognized," she muttered and he instantly understood.

"Maria, I'm not afraid of being seen with you."

A vague expression of self-hatred crossed her face so quickly he wondered if he had imagined it. She put her fork down, and he interrupted once more.

"The Director wouldn't have suggested the trip if he was worried about me being seen with you."

She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Let me get cleaned up," she responded while sliding her chair back.

When she started to walk passed him, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. He tugged her towards him, and she caught herself with a hand on his chest. He lifted his free hand to cup her face gently.

"I love you," he stated firmly locking his eyes onto hers.

She maintained contact for a minute, before dropping her gaze with a small sigh.

"I love you too," she said softly. "God knows I shouldn't, but I do."

She pulled away from his grasp and quickly disappeared from the room with Hermes padding along softly beside her. He sighed.

"She really loves you," a voice said.

Steve looked up to see Marc quietly enter the kitchen. Clearly the Lawrence siblings had perfected the art of slipping into rooms unnoticed.

"She hates it here. The majority of the time she'll drop in when we're on vacation. This is the second time she's stepped foot in Chicago since... she left."

Steve looked up, surprised.

"I didn't realize that."

"I hate myself for those days. I should have done more. Instead, I was a coward and pretended it wasn't happening."

"You were a child too," Steve replied. "No child should be in that position."

Marc swallowed.

"I never know what to do for her, but seeing her with you-" he trailed off. "She seems happy."

"I think she is," Steve said. "I hope she is."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want," Marc said after clearing his throat. "I know you were originally going to stay the whole week, but I have a vacation home down in Florida if you guys want to change plans.

**shieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshield**

Maria closed the door to the room, and blinked hard. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She wasn't supposed to be in love with Captain America. She couldn't be. Stepping into the shower, she let the hot water pound on her back. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut, fighting off the headache that was starting to emerge.

"Shit Hill," she said to herself. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it securely around herself before heading towards their suitcases. Digging through the bags, she tugged out a pair of designer jeans and a burgundy cable knit sweater. She quickly blow-dried her hair, applied the level of makeup she used when using the heiress persona, and tugged the sweater over her head. Hermes thumped his tail four times on the bathroom floor and stared up at her with soulful brown eyes. She gave his belly a rub then went to go find Steve.

Ten minutes later, she frowned as she ducked into the living room. The man in question was nowhere to be found. She heard the sound of faint giggles in the distance, and cocked her head. She pursed her lips thoughtfully, then headed upstairs towards her nieces' bedrooms. She paused outside the half-open door and fought to contain a smile.

"Mrs. Jeffries, I'd love another cup of tea," she heard Steve ask in a high pitched voice.

Shifting so she could see in the room, she felt her grin widen. Steve was sitting on the floor surrounded by stuffed animals. A pair of rabbit ears sat atop his head as he hunched over the small tea set. Margaret and Meredith both wore frilly aprons and cat ears.

She knocked softly.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

Steve blushed, and she felt her expression soften.

"Aunt Maria!" Margaret exclaimed. "We're having an animal tea party. You have to join us!"

Meredith held out a pair of panda bear ears, and waited for her to take them.

"Well, how can I resist an offer like that," she answered and carefully tucked herself on the floor beside Steve.

"That's a good look for you, soldier," she whispered.

"I couldn't say no," he replied.

She smiled, and a sharp pang tore through her.

This man was going to be the death of her.

After the tea party finished, he pulled her to the side.

"You should have told me how difficult it was for you to be here," he said.

He could see her bristle at the remark.

"I'm not patronizing you, Maria. I honestly want to know if something's bothering you."

The look he gave her was purely puppy, and she felt her stomach flop. Damn this man.

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," she replied, and he was surprised by the immediacy of her response.

He grinned, and she felt his gaze heating the longer he watched her.

She found herself, Hermes, and their bags back in the limo fifteen minutes later. She concealed her confusion at the quick goodbyes, and tried to relax as they headed back towards the airport. An hour later, they were back in the sky, only she had no idea where Steve was taking them. She urged her muscles to relax, and he shot her a worried glance.

"How much do you know of what I do for SHIELD?" she asked.

He frowned at the question.

"Honestly, not much. I know you're second in the hierarchy and that you're involved with the logistics of missions as well as negotiations, but that's embarrassingly it."

"I'm an expert in high-risk threat assessments," she started, her gaze fixed firmly out the window. "I analyze data- intel that's been collected. I can calculate the percentage of likelihood that a given outcome will occur for multiple situations, and then I formulate responses to every one."

"You plan the extraction protocols," he said.

She nodded.

"Among other things. I can see multiple ways a situation could play out which allows me to manipulate it into a more favorable outcome for SHIELD."

He gave her a side glance.

"Last week, Rumlow and his team were in the field. There was a 15% chance of being discovered if the target returned early from the symphony. I ensured his seats were upgraded to a closer row increasing the chance he'd be caught in traffic both pedestrian in the symphony hall, and on the road by 8% giving the team an extra 20 minute."

He stared at her in shock.

"How do you remember all of that?"

"I had an eidetic memory as a child, and I've always been good with details which unfortunately makes me a very valuable target. Only Fury, Coulson, and now you are aware of that fact."

She exhaled loudly, and studied him.

"I told you all of that because I wanted you to understand why I close myself off from people and situations. I have to if I'm going to send agents into situations I know they have a poor chance of 's not effective to become attached."

He didn't say anything, just stretched his arm out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm proud of you," he said after a moment.

She turned her head away.

"There are things I can't tell you," she continued. "I do what needs to be done, but I'm no damned hero."

She stood up, and walked towards the back of the jet. He turned his head to follow her, his thoughts concerned. Turning back to the controls, he called in their initial descent and began to prepare for landing. Maria watched him from a distance, admiring the curve of his jaw and the steadiness of his hands. She felt a nudge at her side as Hermes curled up beside her. Stark was going to have a fit when he found dog hair on the seats. She continued to scratch his ears and fight the growing feeling that everything was spiraling out of her control. Steve turned and flashed her a quick smile as he got ready to set the plane down. She swallowed hard.

There was a 73% chance that he was going to destroy her by the time this was over and done. She only wondered why she was putting herself through it.

**shieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshield**

Ever since they left Chicago, Maria had grown more and more quiet. He covertly watched her as she seemed lost in thought. He hoped this side trip would be enough to break her out of the funk she had fallen in when confronted with memories of her past. As they taxied towards the hangar, she came up beside him with a confused glint in her eye.

"Any particular reason we're in Florida?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You still need a vacation," he said with a grin.

The corners of her mouth twitched as she shook her head. He continued to prod.

"Besides, Fury's banned us for another three days. Wouldn't you rather spend it at the beach?"

She swatted his shoulder, her mood lighter.

"I didn't exactly pack for warm weather," she replied.

"Natasha packed you a bag. It's stashed behind the last row of reclining chairs," he answered cheekily.

She rolled her eyes, and prayed to God that Romanoff hadn't packed her anything ridiculous.

They pulled up in front of a small gaited community, then followed the road another three miles to a secluded house on the beach. Maria cocked her head to the side.

"How the hell did you find this place?" She asked.

"Your brother," he answered bashfully.

She laughed, and they carried their bags to the door. It was a beautiful property with four bedrooms, a chef's kitchen, and a boardwalk leading straight to the ocean. She let out a soft sigh as she stared out the large picture windows looking out over the water. Steve came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She leaned back against him, and smiled.

"Why don't you go change?" he asked.

"Who knows what the hell Romanoff put in that suitcase," she said as she pulled away and realized he was already in his swim trunks.

She took a moment to admire his bare chest, and he grinned.

"Like what you see, Commander?"

"Fuck yeah, soldier," she said huskily.

His eyes darkened, and she swatted his hand away.

"Nope. You brought me to the beach, and I'm going to the beach!"

He chuckled.

"I'll meet you down there," she called out as she headed towards the bedroom.

She dumped out the contents of the duffle, and was relieved to see a simple black bikini thrown in the mix. She quickly changed clothes, tying her hair back in a high ponytail. Noticing a small tote in the corner of the room, she grabbed a towel, sunscreen, and her sunglasses before whistling for Hermes. Opening the back door, Hermes bounded ahead with his nose high in the air. She closed her eyes at the hint of salt air, the sea breeze rippling around her.

"That's considered a bathing suit?" Steve asked when she got to the shoreline.

She gave him a wicked grin as she spread her towel on the sand. He continued to watch her, his eyes wide and the tips of his ears slightly pink. She stretched out, ignoring his roving gaze. Her scars never bothered her, but if he didn't stop studying her so intently, she was going to jump him right here on the beach. She lifted her sunglasses with one hand, and shot him a warning glance. He smirked, and sat beside her watching Hermes trot through the surf.

They enjoyed the sound of the tide and seagulls overhead, and he was begging to wonder if she had fallen asleep. Maria rolled over and rested her head on her arms. Steve watched her with a smile, and gently reached over towards her. He quietly began to massage her back, working out the knots in her shoulders. She hummed in contentment, his hands dancing over her skin. He hit a sore spot and she groaned as he pressed his thumb harder to relieve the tension. She raised her head and stared at him with a half-lidded gaze. He swallowed hard unused to her raw displays of emotion. Sitting up slowly, she pressed her lips to his, hard. She gently traced his lips with her tongue, and he nipped at her bottom lip causing her to deepen the kiss with a gasp. She could feel him smile against her mouth, his hand brushing against the exposed skin on her side.

She broke the kiss, and pulled him to his feet. A mischievous expression crossed his face, and she started to back away with her hands raised.

"Don't you even think about it," she warned as he came closer.

"I will fucking kill you," she raised her voice as he scooped her up.

She struggled uselessly, as he carried her towards the water. He felt a sharpness near his shoulder, and pulled back to look at her.

"Did you just bite me?"

She looked back innocently, and without warning he dropped her into the cold water. She screeched at the temperature, and came up spluttering. He laughed at her expression, but was unprepared for her to launch herself at him. Losing his footing on the shifting sand, he fell back into the water with Maria in his arms. They broke the surface and she shivered slightly. She headed back towards the shore, and he took a moment to admire her from behind.

"Stop staring at my ass," she called out without turning around.

He just grinned.

She raised her middle finger.


End file.
